


Ein Moment für uns

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Oikawa entführt Kageyama aus dem Palast, um ihn wiederzusehen ...[Dragonshifter!Oikawa und Prince!Kageyama ^^]





	Ein Moment für uns

**Author's Note:**

> spontane Idee und ja...das hier ist ein Teil eines AUs was ich vermutlich irgendwann noch schreiben werde... *hust*
> 
> ([english version~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353559))

Irritiert blinzelte Tobio, als er seine Augen aufschlug und bemerkte, dass er nicht in seinem Gemach lag.

Im Gegenteil.

Er lag auf einem kalten Steinboden und um ihn herum war nichts, außer eine graue Wand, Stein und ein bisschen Stroh.

Wo war er?

„Du bist wach“, hörte er eine Stimme in der Nähe und drehte seinen Kopf in einer schnellen Bewegung zur Seite.

Seine Augen fielen auf eine Person, oder zumindest jemanden, der größtenteils menschlich aussah, wenn man von zwei Hörnern zwischen den braunen Haaren absah. Außerdem erkannte er einen schuppigen, grünen Schweif, sowie zwei kleinere, grüne Flügel, die an dem Rücken des anderen ebenfalls zu erkennen waren.

„Wer bist du? Und wo bin ich hier?“, fragte Tobio und sah sich etwas um. Wie war er überhaupt hierhin gekommen?

„Du erinnerst dich nicht“, murmelte der andere und legte seinen Kopf schief, schwenkte seinen Schweif auf die andere Seite seines Körpers und strich sich mit einer Hand über eins seiner Hörner.

„Woran sollte ich mich erinnern?“, fragte Tobio nach und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ahhh~ süßer, unschuldiger Prinz“, erwiderte der andere und lächelte ihn ruhig an, „du warst so jung, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind.“

Tobio blinzelte überrascht und starrte den anderen einfach nur an. Wovon sprach er? „Ich verstehe nicht.“

Der andere legte den Kopf in den Nacken, streckte sich ein wenig, bevor er sich verwandelte und kurz darauf ein großer Drache mit dunkelgrünen Schuppen vor ihm stand. Seine Augen waren braun und seine Flügel waren ein Stück größer als vorher. Seine Hörner waren ebenfalls ein wenig länger.

„Erinnerst du dich jetzt, Tobio-chan?“, entgegnete der Drache mit einem Grollen, zu Tobios Überraschung in einer Sprache, die er verstehen konnte.

Er blinzelte einen Moment länger. „Du– du bist der Drache von damals.“

„Bingo mein süßer Prinz!“, erwiderte der Drache und grinste, verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschlichere Gestalt und ließ sich vor Tobio auf dem Boden nieder, schwenkte seinen Schweif nach vorne.

„Ich– du hast dich nicht mehr gezeigt seit damals“, murmelte Tobio und sah ein wenig in eine andere Richtung.

„Ich konnte auch nicht einfach ins Dorf fliegen, oder?“, sagte der Drache und legte den Kopf zur einen Seite, „die meisten jagen uns.“

Tobio schluckte und sah nun doch wieder zu ihm, seufzte ein wenig betrübt. „Du bist in Gefahr.“

„Warum?“, fragte der Drache nach und musterte ihn, ließ seinen Schweif auf dem Boden der Höhle aufschlagen.

„Sie– Er wird mich suchen“, murmelte Tobio und sah vor sich auf den Boden, „und wenn er erfährt, dass du mich hier festhältst, wird er dich töten.“

„Kein Krieger aus dem Palast wird mich je töten, Tobio-chan“, sagte der Drache und beugte sich etwas vor, fuhr mit einer Hand zu dem Kinn des Prinzen und brachte ihn dazu, wieder zu ihm zu blicken.

Verwirrt blickte Tobio in die braunen Augen des Drachen, während er merkte, wie der Drache ihn angrinste. „Wie– wie heißt du?“

„Tooru“, erwiderte der Drache und lächelte nun ruhiger zu ihm.

Tobio schluckte und sah eine Weile länger dem anderen entgegen. „Tooru“, flüsterte er und lächelte ein wenig.

„Darf ich dich küssen, Tobio?“, flüsterte Tooru ihm entgegen, ohne den Prinzen loszulassen.

Mit einer deutlichen Überraschung starrte Tobio den Drachen an, bevor er ein wenig nickte.

Tooru schmunzelte und lehnte sich ein Stück weiter vor, legte seine Lippen auf die des Prinzen.

Tobio lehnte sich ein wenig gegen ihn und erwiderte den Kuss nach ein paar Sekunden.

Sie blieben eine Weile einfach so auf dem Boden sitzen, während Tooru einen Arm um den Prinzen geschlungen hatte. Mit dem anderen Arm stützte er sich neben ihm ab, während seine Flügel ein Stück größer aus seinem Rücken ragten und sie etwas einhüllten.

Erst ein Geräusch von außerhalb der Höhle sorgte dafür, dass sich Tooru zurückzog und seinen Kopf zum Eingang drehte. „Dein Beschützer hat ein miserables Timing, Tobio-chan.“

„Bleib ... hier, Tooru“, flüsterte Tobio und griff nach dem Arm des Drachen, sorgte dafür, dass Tooru ihn wieder ansah.

„Tobio?“, fragte Tooru nach und musterte den Prinzen ein wenig.

Tobio strich mit seiner anderen Hand die Haut eines Flügels entlang, bevor er dem Drachen ein sanftes Lächeln zeigte. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dich tötet.“

Tooru zog einen Schmollmund. „Wenn, dann würde ich ihn töten.“

„Das will ich auch nicht“, sagte Tobio und schüttelte den Kopf, „lass mich gehen und ich sorge dafür, dass niemand je davon erfährt.“

„Tobio ...“, murmelte Tooru und blickte ihn überrascht an, „ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst.“

„Ich kann dieses Land nicht im Stich lassen und du weißt, dass ich eines Tages der König werde“, sagte Tobio und seufzte etwas, „aber ich werde dich besuchen kommen. Das verspreche ich, Tooru.“

Tooru gab ein Grummeln von sich, nickte dann aber und ließ seine Flügel wieder ein wenig kleiner werden, so dass sie in dieser Gestalt nicht besonders auffielen. „Na schön. Ich denke, damit kann ich leben, Tobio.“

Tobio nickte und richtete sich auf, trat auf den Eingang der Höhle zu und sah noch ein letztes Mal zurück: „Damit musst du leben, Tooru.“

„Ich kann dich immer noch entführen und deinen Wächter töten, wenn er dich retten kommt“, erwiderte Tooru und grinste breit, „ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich nicht besiegen kann.“

„Tooru“, brummte Tobio und verdrehte die Augen, machte noch einmal einen Schritt zu dem Drachen und drückte ihm einen letzten, kurzen Kuss auf, „ich will weder dich ... noch ihn verlieren.“

Danach machte er sich daran, die Höhle zu verlassen, um zu seinem Wächter zurückzugehen, der ihn von seinem Pferd aus überrascht anblickte.

„Du bist unversehrt, mein Prinz“, murmelte er und musterte Tobio mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

„Mir geht es gut“, erwiderte Tobio und ließ sich von dem Wächter auf den Rücken des Pferdes ziehen. Einen letzten Blick richtete er noch zum Eingang der Höhle, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Palast machten. ‚ _Ich komme wieder, Tooru._ ‘

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) ^-^


End file.
